


Advance

by shadowsorel



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Wangst, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsorel/pseuds/shadowsorel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas realizes he fell for Guy and is torn on whether or not to make a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advance

Guy sighed for the fifth time, obviously upset. He lightly tapped Thomas’s shoulder, hoping to wake him up. He had fallen asleep on the synthesizer. Again.

"Thomas," he groaned. Giving up, he slammed three random keys. Upon impact, Thomas woke up with a jump.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"You’re tired," he states.

"No, it’s fine, I—"

"It’s OK. I wouldn’t exactly be completely awake after working for about thirty hours. Get some sleep."

Thomas obeyed without objection, lumbering towards the nearest bed. He expected Guy to scold him for sleeping while working and berating him for ruining the song. He expected Guy to continue working without him and to make him feel lost. He expected Guy to rush him. He expected Guy to insult him for continuously making mistakes.

But he didn’t.

He actually cared about his well-being. HE actually cared whether he got sleep or not. He actually cared about him.

And of course Thomas cared about Guy.

Too much, he thinks. But it’s OK. You’re supposed to care about your friends. He smiles at the thought of Guy assisting him to his room, holding his hand and—  _What?_

_Holding his hand?_

To be fair, that was much softer than what he usually thought. Just seeing Guy made him ecstatic. And maybe he did think about Guy kissing him once or twice… a day.

He stopped denying he liked him a long time ago.

He stopped denying he  _loved_  him a long time ago.

Even then, he knew Guy probably didn’t feel the same.

Like hell he would, he thought.

They were  _friends_ , he reminded himself.

He was fortunate he even became friends with him, let alone be one of his closest friends, given how introverted he was. He wasn’t about to throw their friendship away because of his feelings.

Even if he wanted to pursue more than friendship.

~

 

He was surprised that Guy wanted to go outside. And he was even more surprised when Guy told him he wanted to go to a park. The alleged surprise wore off when the two sat on a bench, surrounded by quiet chatter and wildflowers. Neither of them spoke a word. Neither of them knew what to say due to slight isolation from people. Regardless, the quiet soothed the two, in sharp contrast to hours and hours of making music. (Not that they didn’t enjoy making making music, of course.)

Thomas wondered what went on in Guy’s head, relying on the latter’s body language and gestures. Guy’s lips formed a small smile. He seemed quite content, even as he pulled out a lighter and a cigarette. He could feel his own heart beating faster, as if it were trying to escape his ribcage. The sight of Guy blowing smoke out fascinated him, with the  gray wisps floating in air, almost magical. His fingers, delicately holding the small object. His lips, parted as he blew the last of the smoke out. And looking incredibly soft, too…

"H- ha- have you ever thought of kissing a friend?"

"What?" Neither of them spoke. Thomas could’ve sworn his heart was ascending to his throat, choking him. Leaving him unable to speak.

Petrified.

_Mortified._

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid_ —

"Is that why you haven’t been paying attention?" Guy suddenly asked.

Thomas bowed his head down, looking at the pavement. The answer was obvious.

"Thomas, we are supposed to be focusing on our careers." He stood up, sounding angrier with each word spoken, a grimace forming as each second passed. "This record could help us or doom us. We cannot afford to ruin this in the slightest bit. We cannot distract ourselves. Stop being ridi—"

Thomas had no idea what he was doing. He didn’t even register that he had cut him off.

He just stood up and locked their lips together. After three seconds, at most, he pulled away. Turned around. Ran as fast as his legs could possibly go, adrenaline pumping through his body. Everything he could see becoming a massive blur as tears filled and leaked out of his eyes. He could’ve sworn he heard Guy call after him, his voice diminishing as he grew further away. He brushed it off as him imagining it and being desperate.

As if he would actually call him back.

~

Thomas found himself crying into the mattress nearly an hour after he actually made it there. One stupid move ruined everything he had with Guy, and he could never recover any of it.

“ _Thomas!_ " shouted a disembodied voice. " _C’est ton ami!_ ”

In mild disbelief, Thomas walked towards the door, using his shirt’s sleeves to wipe tears. It couldn’t be Guy, of course. He opened the door.

It was Guy, a grimace on his face. The same grimace he had back there. He didn’t speak. He merely stood there and stared. Though it wasn’t one that intended to burn through his skin. Nor was it a longing one, one that Thomas secretly anticipated. His stare was blank. Thomas simply stared back. Long, long seconds seemed to drone on. He didn’t actually focus on him. Neither did Guy, for that matter. They just stared at each other for what felt like eternity.

Guy’s lips formed a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was submitted to an EDM archive. Now, since I deleted my blog, I decided to repost it here.


End file.
